El cumpleaños más dulce
by monedameow
Summary: del cumpleaños de Mori XD
1. El cumpleaños más dulce

Disclaimer: Ouran no es mío, pertenece a la gran Bisco-sama para todos los efectos, yo sólo poseo a imaginación de esta historia .

Bueno, esto toma lugar para el cumpleaños de Mori el 5 de mayo, es una historia originalmenye de un cólo capi, pero un beta y algunas cosas me dijeron que lo hiciera de más. Los pensamientos están entre ( ). Cualquier cosa, siéntanse libre de poner gorro. Por cierto, necesito un beta extra, para ésta y otra historia, alguien se anima???

" El cumpleaños más dulce"

- Mori-senpai?

- Haruhi, ven, siéntate conmigo- le dijo.

Haruhi encontró a Mori sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras deambulaba por la escuela en busca de un lugar para estudiar, al principio creyó que estaba dormido, pero cuando se acercó, Mori volteó inmediatamente y le sonrió de manera muy dulce, el shock la hizo casi desmayarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba disfrutando de la brisa vespertina.

- Huh? (dudaba inclusive de que supiera hablar al inicio, y ahora descubro que hasta tiene palabras complicadas en su vocabulario... ¬¬')- pensó Haruhi- no deberías estar con los demás, senpai?

Mori volteó a ver el cielo.

- No, demasiado ruido, decidí salir un momento a ver el cielo y sentir la brisa en el rostro después de un día cansado de escuela- volteó de nuevo a verla sonriéndole de manera que se le doblaron las piernas-no deberías de estar con los demás, Haruhi?

- Etto, no, tengo que estudiar para el exámen de Historia de mañana y hay demasiado ruido por allá.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¿?

- Soy bueno en Historia y si quieres te puedo ayudar- le dijo con otra sonrisa

(¬¬ ¿¿otra sonrisa¿¡qué le pasa a esta persona hoy!?, nunca sonríe y hoy se deshace en sonrisas, ni siquiera habla jamás... ¬¬')

- Sempai, no quiero molestarte, mejor me voy a una de las salas de lectura, permiso.

Cuando Haruhi estaba volteándose para irse sintió un mano fuerte que apretaba la suya y se volteó para ver a Mori sonriendo y sosteniéndola para que no se fuera, jamás entendería lo rápido de los relejos con que se movía.

- ¿Senpai?

- Quiero ayudarte a estudiar.

- ... claro- alcanzó a decir casi sin voz, Mori entrecerró los ojos mientras le sonreía y de nuevo las rodillas de Haruhi se doblaron.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro para estudiar, Mori era extremadamente bueno en Historia, y a Haruhi le pareció inclusive más fácil estudiar con su tutoría, amén de que estaba más comunicativo que siempre, lo que hacía las explicaciones muchísimo más fáciles de entender, y extrañamente tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico que hacía a Haruhi reír a cada instante; estuvieron así hasta casi el atardecer, con todos los temas al parecer cubiertos, Haruhi hizo un además de levantarse, pero Mori la detuvo.

- Haruhi...

- ¿Sí, sempai?

- Sabes que eres tremendamente dulce y bella¿verdad?

- o.O!! Senpai, ¬¬' ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

- Mejor que hace mucho tiempo, y quiero hacer algo.

Mori tomó a Haruhi por la barbilla con dos dedos, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente al inicio, para después jalarla, envolverla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando se separó la miró directo a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarla y sonrió de nuevo feliz.

- Quería mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Haruhi ni siquiera podía hablar, menos reaccionar a lo que le estaba diciendo, Mori se sentó y la jaló para que se sentara también, ella lo hizo como en un sueño, él recargó su espalda en el tronco, separó las piernas y la sentó frente a él rodeАndola con sus brazos. Hasta ese momento, Haruhi ni siquiera sabМa lo que era un beso real, menos un beso tan profundo como el que él le dió, y fue en ese preciso momento que se dió cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del más serio de los miembros del Host Club.

- Hueles a vainilla, Haruhi.

- Mi crema tiene aroma a vainilla- contestó Haruhi en un susurro.

De repente, Haruhi recordó algo.

- ¿Sempai?

- ¿No sería mejor Takashi?- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello mandando escalofríos por toda su piel.

- Etto¿tienes sueño?

- Huh?, tal vez, creo que un poco¿porqué?

Haruhi se perdió en sus pensamientos, no quería que acabara el momento, pero no sabía si era real o no, y la vez anterior Mori no recordaba tampoco haberle dicho que era linda y que quería cuidarla, no podía aprovecharse de esa manera de él... bueno... tal vez un poco.

- Ven- le dijo moviéndose de su abrazo, se recargó en el tronco y lo jaló para que durmiera en sus piernas mientras se ruborizaba tremendamente -tienes una hora antes de regresar a casa, senpai.

Mori sonrió beatíficamente, la besó de nuevo y se recostó en sus piernas, tomándola de la mano.

- Hai, gracias por cuidarme, Haruhi. Te he dicho ya que te amo?

Haruhi no sabía si había escuchado bien lo que Mori le acababa de decir pero su voz se convirtió en un susurro cuando Mori se durmió.

- Suki daio... Takashi.

Una hora después, Mori despertó con la alarma del celular de Haruhi, recostado con la cabeza en su maletín y con una nota pegada al libro de Historia de Haruhi.

"Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar sempai, tuve que irme, lo siento, se estaba haciendo tarde y papá debe estar preocupado, mañana me das mis cosas y te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños en el club. Haruhi."

Takashi solamente volteó a los lados para poder ubicarse y saber dónde estaba, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni qué había hecho en ese lugar (aparentemente ayudarle a estudiar a Historia a Haruhi), lo único que sabía era que algo le faltaba, y que un dulce aroma a vainilla estaba en su ropa y en sus labios. Tal vez era por el sueño que había tenido, un sueño totalmente de acuerdo con lo que sentía, últimamente había soñado con ella y en este sueño por fin le declaraba su amor a Haruhi, y ella le correspondía aunque su declaración había sido murmurada casi. Aún podía sentir el beso en sus labios y el calor del cuerpo de Haruhi entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien abrazarla y casi podía sentir que todo había sido real y no un sueño. Takashi sonrió para sí mismo, suspiró profundamente el aire de la tarde mezclado con el aroma a vainilla que le reocrdaba a Haruhi, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la escuela.

----------------------

Qué les pareció???

Al parecer va a ser un 3-5 caps. Por favor, necesito que alguien me diga si está bien o mal, y necesito un beta porque el mío se va de viaje, alguien se anima??? (inserte ojos de perrito aquí por favor)


	2. Besos sabor a fresa

Disclaimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama, no mío, afortunadamente, porque yo lo hubiera revuelto todo...

-----------------------------------------

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, Haruhi no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas incansablemente en la cama. Pasó la tarde entera tratando de olvidar tres palabras que cierta persona alta y de cabello oscuro dijo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus dedos se movían solos hacia sus labios, sus brazos, su pecho. Unas horas antes, él la había besado, la habpia abrazado, había recargado su cabeza ahí... cada vez que intentaba simplemente cerrar sus ojos y dormir, su mente repasaba el beso y su corazón tridor brincaba de nuevo. Para entonces ya se sentía molesta y frustrada, y no porque no pudiera dormir, sino porque estaba casi segura de que Takashi se habrpia olvidado de todo en el momento en que despertara. Pero dijo que la amaba. ¿Olvidaría eso también?

En su dojo, Takashi practicaba muy duro. Había algo que su mente intentaba recordar y no podía. El shinai le daba la tranquilidad necesaria para ayudarlo a pensar, pero no la suficiente para hacerlo recordar lo que se le escapaba por momentos. Cuando se concentraba, se encontraba siempre con el mismo sueño de la tarde, donde le confesaba su amor a Haruhi y le daba un dulce beso (de todos los sueños que había tenido ese se estaba convirtiendo es su favorito). Pero tenía que seguir practicando, últimamente, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, su mente vagaba libre y terminaba siempre pensando en Haruhi. Todos sus sueños la incluían. Y sólo por pensar en besarla su corazón daba un vuelco y volvía a sentir sus pulmones llenarse del dulce aroma a vainilla. De alguna manera tenía que decirle que la amaba, pero¿cómo?. Si todo pudiera ser tan sencillo como en sus sueños (abrazarla, verla sonreír dulcemente) todo sería perfecto. Solamente esperaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle algún día que la amaba.

Al final, Haruhi no pudo dormir. Se levantó en mitad de la noche para cocinar algo como sorpresa de cumpleaños. Ranka estaba de viaje de negocios y ella estaba sola en casa, así que podía hacer todo el ruido que quisiera al cocinar sin tener que preocuparse por despertarlo. Mitsukuni le acababa de decir en la tarde lo que creía que a Mori podría gustarle ("no sé que darle! ¬¬' muy apenas habla¡¿cómo puedo saber qué regalarle si muy apenas sé cómo suena su voz?!"), e intentaba con todas sus ganas hacer las piezas más perfectas que podía. Fue a comprar las cosas después de dejar a Takashi dormido bajo el árbol, las más rojas y bellas que pudo encontrar, y también compró una cubierta semi-oscura y una caja con moño para ponerlas. Mitzukuni le dijo que casi nadie sabía de este gusto y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera cierto o terminaría con el mismo regalo que otras 100 chicas. Haruhi pasó la mitad de la noche cocinando para Takashi, poniendo su corazón en esas pequeñas cosas, cubriéndolas cuidadosamente, escogiendo las más perfectas ("tan perfectas como él... ¬¬ un momento, supongo que tengo relamente mucho sueño si estoy pensando en esto... ¬¬'"), y después de lo que pareció toda la noche, ató el listón a la caja en un moño y se fué a la cama después de lavar todo. Finalmente estaba lo suficientemente cansada para dormir, y lo hizo, en un glorioso sueño de besos sabor a fresa.

----------------------------------

Gracias por leer!

Mi novio se va el sábado, así que ya voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, espero que les guste!


	3. Una dulce celebración

Disclaimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama, pero los pido prestados para esta loca historia.

--------------------------------

Por la mañana, en el club, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Takashi estaba en su apogeo, aunque siendo un tanto acaparada por Honey, que se comía todos los postres y por los gemelos haciendo rabiar a Tamaki. Lo normal para el Host Club.

Haruhi no había llegado todavía y Takashi estaba impaciente por verla, había soñado de nuevo con ella la noche anterior, pero el sueño difería del de la tarde porque no se había levantado con el aroma a vainilla en su piel.

Ya casi al final, las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar al Host Natural, que llegó con la cabeza gacha y una caja con listón en sus manos. Haruhi se dirigió directamente a Mori y le entregó la caja llena de fresas con chocolate que Honey le había dicho que era lo que le gustaba.

- Feliz cumpleaños, sempai, Honey-sempai me dijo que te gustaban las fresas con chocolate, así que hice unas cuantas para tí anoche, espero que te gusten.

Los gritos de MOE!!! resonaron por todo el club cuando las clientas vieron las caras sonrojadas de ambos, y el aroma de vainilla llenó los sentidos de Takashi embriagándolo. Tomó las fresas de sus manos sonriendo, de verdad era el mejor regalo que había recibido hasta el momento. Cuando tomó la caja, Haruhi salió huyendo de Takashi, que seguía sin saber porqué le daba tanta tristeza el verla alejarse a saludar a las clientas del otro lado de la sala.

Durante el resto de la celebración, la cual se alargó a petición de las clientes que estaban obsesionadas por saber lo que pasaba entre los dos, Haruhi intentó estar lo más lejos posible de Takashi. Su cercanía la turbaba, y su loción la hacía rogar por enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y besarlo suavemente. Así que como siempre, prefirió encargarse de las tareas menores, como traer el té. Al final del día estaba rendida, pero no tanto como Mori, quien sentía la tensión de verla ser abrazada por los gemelos y Tamaki a la menor de las provocaciones. Esto le hacía sentir celos y rabia, le hacía sentir su sangre de guerrero bullendo, y en tres ocasiones tuvo que detenerse antes de saltar a apartarla de sus brazos. La veía sonreír a todos menos a él, mirar a los ojos a todos menos a la persona que más le amaba en el mundo... y eso lo hacía sentir rabioso, y confundido y triste a la vez. Lo único que quería de verdad como regalo de cumpleaños era un beso de esos labios, como en el sueño, aunque fuese uno indirecto... un beso indirecto... Takashi sintió la excitación de la idea en su corazón.

- Haruhi...

- Hai ¿¡sempai!?- Haruhi fue tomada por sorpresa tanto por Takashi muy cerca de ella como por la fresa en el borde de sus labios, la cara seria de Mori contrastaba con la sonrisa en sus ojos. Haruhi lo notó pero no quiso saber lo que significaba, sonrió solamente y mordió la fresa para probarla, cuando vió a Takashi quedó atónita cuando él mordió el resto viéndola directamente a los ojos (o.O!!! wow, no sabía que una fresa podía ser tan sexy en los labios de alguien, labios, que me besaron antes suaves y dulces como la fresa... Iie! Haruhi, reacciona!). Haruhi se sonrojó furiosamente de nuevo y volteó a ver al resto del club, todos los miraban, Tamaki llorando, Hikaru y Kaoru con una mezcla entre de rabia y de asombro, Kyouya se ocultaba tras el reflejo de sus lentes y Honey gritaba a voz en cuello "beso indirecto", mientras que las clientes ardían en las llamas del MOE tras ellos de nuevo.

-HARUHI!!!!!, PORQUÉ COMPARTES UN BESO INDIRECTO CON MORI-SEMPAI DE ESA MANERA!!!

- Tamaki-sempai... ¬¬' , la verdad es que yo le regalé las fresas, supongo que quería compartirlas conmigo debido a eso, deja de ser tan exagerado, por favor- dijo una aún sonrojada Haruhi.

- PERO ESO FUE CASI _LASCIVE_!!!- gritó Tamaki tomándola de los hombros.

- Sempai, detén tu acoso sexual inmediatamente por favor, y por cierto, no hablo francés, en serio, estoy segura de que Takashi no quería hacer eso.

- NANI!!!!!?????

Haruhi no se dió cuenta del error que había cometido, de hecho volteó a ver a los demás esperando el apoyo que nunca llegó. Todos estaban demasiado conmocionados para hablar.

- Anno, minna, qué les pasa? ¬¬

- Haruhi...

- Hai! Mori-sempai.

- Nombre de pila- le dijo Mori señalándose.

- Eh?... o.O!!!... Gomen-ne sempai lamento haber sido tan informal perdóname!!!

- Haruhi...

- Hai!

Sin pensarlo, y contrario a lo que era siempre, Takashi se acercó de nuevo y de manera impulsiva la abrazó en medio de la euforia de las fans y de las expresiones de impresión del resto del club.

Haruhi casi perdió el sentido al sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos, y perdió el control por completo cuando sintió la respiración de Takashi oliendo su cuello.

- Hueles a vainilla...- le dijo muy suave.

- Hai, se-sempai, mi crema huele a va-va-vainilla, te-te lo comenté ayer en l-la tarde- murmuró Haruhi. Mori se quedó rígido al escucharla decirlo. Si ella se lo había dicho el día anterior quería decir que el sueño... no era del todo un sueño. ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

- Etto, sempai, creo que tienes que soltarme, me asfixio un poco- le dijo Haruhi, que en verdad estaba mareada por el aroma de la colonia de Mori y como tenía la cara en su cuello lo estaba oliendo también, así que la asfixia era por su cercanía más que por otra cosa. Tenía que alejarse antes de cometer una tontería, algo como decirle que lo amaba. De nuevo. Y la volvía loca el saber que él no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

Al final, Takashi logró soltarla reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, tenía que recordar exactamente lo que había pasado el día anterior por la tarde. De nuevo el aroma de vainilla llenó en sus sentidos. Y algo se abrió paso en su memoria de repente.

- Mi regalo... gracias... y gracias por las fresas también- le dijo al final sonriendo al dejarla ir, sabiendo que sus brazos olerían a vainilla de nuevo.

Haruhi se quedó sin habla por completo. No le había dado otro regalo... (¬¬ bueno, exceptuando el beso de la ayer y él me lo dió, un momento... o.O ) su mente empezó a funcionar a mil por hora mientras sentía el sonrojo de nuevo en sus mejillas

"_Al parecer este es el día en que oficialmente estoy haciendo el ridículo, estoy sonrojándome de nuevo por la nada, no tiene nada de malo que ayer me haya dado un beso diciendo que era su regalo¿verdad? no creo que esté recordando lo que pasó la ayer por la tarde¿o sí?"_ pensó apresuradamente.

- Anno, sempai... ¿regalo?

- ¿Cómo te fué en el exámen de Historia?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Etto... bien, con tu ayuda fue muchísimo más fácil- terminó Haruhi desconcertada- sempai... tú... recuerdas?

-----------------------

Oh por Dios! Ya casi acabo!!! este es el penúltimo capítulo, creo, espero que le guste XD.


	4. El recuerdo olor a vainilla

Las notas del capítulo van al final, lamento mucho esto!!!

Disclaimer: Ouran es fruto de la imaginación de Hatori Bisco-sama, la mía es bastante menor a la de ella, así que me robo a sus personajes para esta historia XD.

-------------------------------------

- Sempai... tú... recuerdas?

Una impresionada Haruhi hizo la prgunta en voz muy baja. ¿Podría ser posible que Takashi recordara lo que había pasado? Ella podía ser una estudiante becada por su cerebro, pero esa vaga insinuación no era suficiente para saber la respuesta. Mori aún la miraba directamente, sonriendo, esperando su rspuesta, pero ella no hizo ningún otro sonido, así que decidió ayudarle un poquito explicándole a qué se refería con eso.

- Te ayudé a estudiar ayer para tu exámen. Me dejaste una nota pegada en el libro.

_(¬¬ Le dejé una nota, sí, es cierto, no va a recordar nada, debería de saberlo antes de esperar a que lo hiciera, pero de verdad quería que recordara todo por sí solo T-T)_

- Una nota... sí, te dejé una nota ¬¬- Haruhi suspiró- Lo siento de veras, sempai, por no decirte que me iba, es sólo que parecías estar tan cómodo dormido que no quise despertarte al final (_y tenías la cabeza en mi regazo, así que hubiera sido bastante raro que te despertaras en esa posición o.O_)... oh! y mi exámen estuvo bastante bien, gracias a tí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aún sonrojada.

Mori vió su rostro sonrojado y somrió más ampliamente, enamorándose de ella un poco más. No podía recordar a ninguna otra persona que hubiera sido tan dulce con él, o ninguna otra vez que alguien lo hubiera dejado dormir más de lo estrictamente necesario, o de hecho, dejarlo hacer nada más de lo estrictamente dictado. Ni siquiera Honey, porque Mori jamás le pediría que hiciera algo como eso, y sin su petición directa, Honey jamás intervendría en la disciplinada rutina de Takashi. Aún no podía saber con exactitud si todo era un sueño o si era realidad, estaba casi seguro de que era cierto, y esa crema de vainilla y las palabras de Haruhi intentaban decirle que todo era verdad, si lo era, ella no solamente le había dicho que lo amaba y lo había besado, sino que lo había cuidado mientras dormía, y había guardado sus sueños, y con ese simple gesto, le mostró lo amorosa que podía ser y cuánto se preocupaba por los demás, le mostró la maravillosa persona de la que se había enamorado perdidamente. Exceptuando a Honey, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien en su vida, y de alguna manera, eso lo asustaba, pero la amaba, y estaba determinado a decirle cuánto. Otra brisa olor a vainilla envió su mente a soñar de nuevo con ella, con tenerla en sus brazos, besar sus labios suavemente... suspiró; tenía que decirle que la amaba, por segunda vez esperaba, las cosas iban a cambiar después de eso y tenía miedo de que no fuera a aguantar lo que pasaría, pero él iba a soportarlo todo por los dos.

Haruhi tenía cosas diferentes en la cabeza en ese momento, aunque sus sentimientos eran parecidos, de alguna manera, esperaba que él dijera algo acerca del día anterior, pero al parecer no recordaba nada, a pesar de las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo (_esto es extraño, quiero que recuerde y al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo haga, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es lo que quiero ¬¬, me odio a mí misma en este momento, pero me supongo que lo que necesito es saber si de verdad me ama o si solamente fue una alucinación__ porque estaba semi dormido..._). El sentirlo tan cerca el día anterior se había convertido en uno de sus recuerdos más queridos. Estar ahí, con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, bajo el árbol de Sakura en flor, viendo el atardecer... nada podría jamás ser tan precioso para ella que ese momento en su memoria. Decidió entonces que quería saberlo, quería saber si era real o no, si la amaba de veras entonces quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, si no, entonces atesoraría el beso y sus palabras solamente para ella. Pero debía saberlo.

- Sempai¿a qué otro regalo te refieres?- Insistió, esperando la respuesta, resistiendo el impulso de preguntarle directamente si recordaba el haberla besado y haberle dicho que la amaba, si recordaba que ella había dicho que lo amaba. El silencio casi podía ser tocado, las clientas estaban casi desmayadas por la tensión del momento, sosteniéndose las manos unas a las otras, esperando, todos esperaban la respuesta de Mori a la pregunta de Haruhi. Él la miró hacia abajo y sonrió dulcemente, con esa sonrisa que siempre usaba para dirigirse a ella, abrió sus labios para decir algo y...

- 5 de la tarde en punto, minna!- dijo una fría y fuerte voz en ese momento.

Las palabras de Kyouya sorprendieron a todos, especialmente a Takashi, que no estaba seguro de cómo o quién le había interrumpido o porqué lo había hecho; y a las clientas, que literalmente saltaron al escuchar la voz del Rey de las Sombras. El resto del Host Club recuperó el control de sí mismo y se reunieron alrededor de las chicas para llevarlas hacia las puertas de la sala. Tamaki haciendo reverencias mientras se acercaba a ellas.

- Ah! Hime-sama minna-san, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta celebración tan especial, nos sentimos profundamente agradecidos por su visita- les dijo haciendo una floritura con la mano- El día de mañana, el club abrirá a la misma hora de siempre, nos sentiríamos profundamente honrados si nos visitaran mañana también.

- Demo...

- Tamaki-sama...

- Nani...

- Iie!, quiero saber...

- Mori-sempai está...

- Haruhi-kun y Mori-sempai van a...

Las quejas de las clientas se escucharon todo el camino hacia las puertas de la sala, algunas de ellas iban llorando por la decepción, querían saber qué había pasado entre ellos y la respuesta a la pregunta de Haruhi, pero las órdenes de Mamá eran que la fiesta se acabara a las 5 de la tarde, y el Host Club tenía que obedecerlas o sufrir su descontento y las consecuencias de ese descontento, así que todos apresuraron a las clientas a la salida graciosamente.

Una vez que dejaron a las clientas en la puerta, voltearon a ver a Haruhi y Mori, para preguntarles, qué rayos estaba pasando ahí. No tenían idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero era bastante extraño ver a Mori actuando implusivamente y hablando tanto, y aún más extraño ver a Haruhi apenada por algo. Era muy sospechoso y exigían respuestas. Tamaki estaba hiperventilándose, los gemelos parecían listos para pelear y Kyouya se escondía detrás del reflejo de sus lentes mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. Todos miraron alrededor de la Tercera Sala de Música buscándolos, pero sin importar a dónde voltearan a ver, al único al que encontraban era a un tremendamente satisfecho y ampliamente sonriente Honey en el sofá.

----------------------------------------

Lo siento!!! Sé que dije que este era el último capítulo, pero estoy bloqueada todavía con lo de mi conejito, casi se cumple el mes de vida que le dieron y estoy histérica, así que lo único que quiero es estar con él, perdón!!! Pero lo bueno, es que por fin tengo una idea de para dónde quiero que vaya esta cosa, porque la verdad es que antes no sabía, así que ahora sí, yaksusko, el próximo es la conclusión, promesa. Besos!!!


	5. El beso más dulce

La última y nos vamos XD.

Disclaimer: Ouran es de Hatori Bisco-sama, voy a tomar prestados para esta historia a sus personajes por última vez, me los robaré para otra más adelante XD.

-------------------------------

Haruhi y Mori iban por el Corredor Principal hacia el salón de Takashi, uno de sus lentes de contacto se había salido de su ojo, y como no tenía reemplazos para ellos en la Tercera Sala de Música, alguien tenía que ir al salón de Mori por los anteojos de repuesto que estaban ahí.

_Hace sólo algunos minutos..._

_- Itai..._

_- Haru-chan!, Daijobu deshou?_

_- Haruhi!?- Mori y Honey corrieron hacia Haruhi mientras el Host Club llevaba a las chicas hacia afuera de la sala. Ella estaba presionando la mano en su ojo derecho, quejándose. Mori la llevó cerca de la ventana donde había más luz y con cuidado quitó su mano del ojo.- Qué te pasa?_

_- Uno de mis lentes de contacto, se salió... y duele..._

_- Déjame checar tu ojo a ver si aún está dentro._

_Mientras Mori le ayudaba a Haruhi con su lente, Honey pensó un poco acerca de la situación, había descubierto desde hacía algún tiempo ya que Takashi estaba perdidamente enamorado de Harhi y que ella también lo estaba de él, pero algo pasaba siempre que evitaba que el uno se diera cuenta de los sentimientos del otro. Una idea le llegó rápidamente, y decidió echarles una manita a sus amigos. Así que dijo con su voz más inocente._

_- Takashi, tengo tus viejos anteojos guardados en mi asiento, porqué no vas por ellos, ka ne? Haruhi puede usar esos mientras que encontramos un par nuevo de lentes de contacto para ella, yo no puedo llevarla, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrías cargarla todo el camino hacia allá para que no se lastimara, ne? Yo podría esperar aquí mientras tanto, digo, para decirles a los demás qué pasó. _

_- Hai!- contestó Mori inmediatamente, que estaba tan preocupado por ella que simplemente la tomó en brazos y salió apresuradamente de la Tercera Sala de Música por una puerta lateral , nunca vió la inmensa sonrisa en la cara de Honey, o su malvada expresión cuando se volteó para sentarse en el sillón a esperar a que los otros se dieran cuenta de que no estaban por ningún lado, mientras pensaba: "Tanoshi, desu ne?"_

Mori iba casi corriendo, cargando a Haruhi muy apretadamente en brazos, podía sentir el calor de su piel y su corazón latir muy rápido. Al principio creyó que Haruhi estaría algo reacia a dejarlo cargarla, especialemente de esa manera , pero, para su eterna emoción, solamente se acurrucó contra su pecho y suspiró un poco. Ella estaba actuando de manera algo inusual desde el día anterior, pero la verdad es que a él no le importaba que actuara de esa manera, un tanto desvalida, que dependiera de él para protegerla era uno de sus sueños, y desafortunadamente, estaba seguro de que no iba a durar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de clases de Takashi, Haruhi se revolvió un poco en los brazos de Mori queriendo bajarse, él apretó el abrazo por un momento y la puso de pie, aún abrazándola e intentando verla a los ojos. Ella permaneció entre sus brazos, con la vista gacha por unos segundos, levantó después la cabeza para verlo, sonrojada, su respiración levemente agitada, su aroma a vainilla embriagando sus sentidos. Verla así lo hacía desear desesperadamente poder besarla, y un pequeño recuerdo olor a vainilla se removió en su cerebro al mismo tiempo. Despacio se acercó a besarla, un brazo en su cintura y su mano tomando suavemente su barbilla. Sentía su corazón latir furiosamente al verla. No había nadie más en el salón aparte de ellos, y el se sentía de alguna manera apenado y nervioso y emocionado de estar por fin con ella a solas. Ahí ella era, por fin, solamente para él.

Haruhi cerró sus ojos esperando a que la besara justo como lo había hecho debajo del árbol leno de sakuras, tan nerviosa como él, pero no tan consciente de que estaba a solas con él, todo lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento era que ÉL iba a besarla, a ELLA, y no había nada más aparte de ello que importara. No iba a ser su primer beso, ni siquiera el primero con Takashi (bueno, tal vez el primero consciente), pero lo sentía en su corazón como si lo fuera. Esta iba a ser otra de sus más preciadas memorias, y esta, por fin, iba a ser compartida con la persona que más amaba.

Mori abrió los ojos por un momento para verla, entre sus brazos, antes de besarla y cuando lo hizo, cuando una visión sonrojada y de ojos cerrados y sonrojada apareció frente a sus ojos, algo hizo click en su mente. Una tarde con sabor a vainilla finalmente se abrió camino en su memoria, y finalmente se dió cuenta de que todo lo que creyó un sueño había sido real. La había besado y le había dicho que la amaba y la había abrazado... y ella le había correspondido.

Mientras tanto, en la Tercera Sala de Música, el Host Club al completo se volvía loco, dónde rayos estaban esos dos???!!! Honey solamente sonreía mientras los veía caminar de un lado para otro, parcialmente en humor de Dark Honey.

- Podrían solamente dejarlos ser, bakas? no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero mi preciosa hija ha estado actuando algo raro el día de hoy, y si está lastimada como dices, su pa-pa-pa-papi tiene que estar con ella para consolaral si se asusta y...

- Baka-o-sama, de verdad crees que ella va a necesitar tu ayuda en estos momentos? Lo que ella de verdad necesita es que la dejes sola por un momento, bueno, no está sola. Tí SÍ entiendes a qué me refiero, verdad, Kyouya?

El reflejo de la luz en los anteojos de Kyouya evitó que alguien viera sus ojos, su boca se crispó por un segundo antes de que levantara su rostro con una expresión serena y mirara al resto del Club.

- Tamaki, compórtate. Hikaru, Kaoru, encuentren el lente de contacto que se le perdió, debe estar en el piso. Yo checaré en su archivo las dioptrías que usa en esos lentes para que vayamos por unos nuevos y se los demos como regalo. Entendieron?

Las órdenes de Mamá eran indiscutibles. Así que después de encontrar las dipotrías de la graduación y llamar al optometrista, se subieron todos en la limo para ir a recoger los lentes de contacto nuevos, mientras recibían en el camino una linda charla de Kyouya acerca de los miembros faltantes del Host Club junto con la malvada sonrisa en la cara de Honey.

Haruhi abrió los ojos despacio, soñando con el beso que Takashi acababa de darle, el mundo girando a su alrededor. Sentía que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla, pero también podía sentir los brazos de Takashi sosteniéndola para que no se cayera, mientras la miraba a los ojos, pidiendo en silencio la confirmación de lo que acababa de pasar con una leve sonrisa y esperando la respuesta. Haruhi bajó la vista por un segundo, ocultándose de la mirada de Mori, y Takashi sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, solamente para que un segundo después Haruhi saltara para poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo muy fuerte. Estaba tan sorprendido que perdió el balance y cayó hacia atrás con ella encima, todavía besándolo con fuerza (y no iba a despreciar su beso, verdad?)

Cuando dejó de besarlo, suspiró un momento antes de verlo a los ojos, todavía sobre él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Te he dicho ya que te amo, Takashi?

- Haruhi, yo...- para la sorpresa de Haruhi, Takashi se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se levantaba apreseradamente del suelo y la ayudaba a hacer lo mismo, era un hombre encantador, su hombre encantador; una vez que estuvieron de pie Tkashi empezó a hablar de nuevo, susurrando, su voz parecía aún más grave - Yo... yo... kimi o ai shiteru, Haruhi. Quería decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creí que era mejor que estuvieras con alguien más, no puedo creer que me hayas elegido.

- Y quién te dijo que te había elegido?- Takashi levantó la vista realmente aterrorizado pero ella se rió y lo volvió a besar - baka, te elegí desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía haber elegido a nadie más, cómo hacerlo si te amo?

- Yo... perdóname, Haruhi.

- Por qué?

- Bueno, perdón, porque no sé cómo, pero se me olvidó lo de ayer, creí que había sido solamente un sueño, un bello sueño de un dulce beso en el atardecer... Pero entonces te ví hace un momento, y cuando lo hice mi sueño se volvió real de pronto, eres todo lo que siempre he soñado, y te amo con toda mi alma - la abrazó antes de continuar - Escucha, no puedo prometerte que soy el mejor hombre para tí, pero voy a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz si me aceptas, te abrazaré cuando tengas frío y limpiaré cada lágrima que resbale por tus mejillas cuando llores, siempre estaré a tu lado, en cualquier momento y voy a escucharte cuando necesites que alguien te escuche. Sé que no soy el mejor expresando las cosas que siento, pero si cierras los ojos y te acercas puedo abrazarte cuando lo necesites, si es que me aceptas. Hace ya algún tiempo que me dí cuenta de lo que siento por tí, pero ahora hay algo completamente cierto en mi corazón: que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, que siempre voy a amarte.

Haruhi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas , nunca se había sentido tan amada por alguien fuera de su familia, y no pudo hacer nada más que refugiarse en el abrazo de Takashi y sollozar, se sabía verdaderamente afortunada de poder haber encontrado a alguien que la amara tanto como él. Sonriendo, se paró en puntas de pies para besarlo suavemente, enamorándose de él más a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Sí, Takashi. Te acepto. Te aceptaría inclusive si nunca me amaras como yo a tí, pero lo haces. Y yo te amo para siempre. No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte.- terminó de decir Haruhi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Takashi estaba radiante, ella lo amaba, para siempre. Y él iba a protegerla para siempre y a amarla para siempre. Que el mundo quedara fuera de esa burbuja no importaba, era suya, desde ese día y para siempre. Se sentía tan feliz que casi estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, empezando con ese beso, el restod e sus vidas, sonriendo, antes de darle el beso más dulce que nadie podría darle, en sueños o realidades.

-----------------------------

Finito!!! Por fin terminé XD.

Perdón, sé que esta última cosa se tardó para siempre, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no me gustaba, lo cambié como quince veces antes de poder quedar medianamente satisfecha XD. Pero bueno, al fin está terminado, gracias por su apoyo y por sus maravillosos ánimos y por esperar tanto tiempo, lo siento de veras.

Notas aparte:  
Daijobu deshou?: Estás bien?  
Tanoshi, desu ne?: Esto va a ser divertido  
Ai shiteru: la forma más antigua y respetuosa de decir "te amo" (kimi o ai shiteru)  
Baka-o-sama: Rey o Señor de los Idiotas.

Gracias de nuevo!!!

Besos: Nina


End file.
